Septuplets
by alissa753
Summary: Hannah Montana'Suite Life'Wizards crossover. A new Tipton opens up in a Malibu, California. Long story short: the characters of all three shows end up there, and must overcome many obstacles.
1. Prologue

Title: Septuplets

Summary: Hannah Montana/Suite Life/Wizards crossover. A new Tipton opens up in a Malibu, California. The Martin family is transferred there, as well as Maddie and Mr. Moseby, and London decides to go there as well to get away from Lance. The Russo family moves in after their mom gets fired, and finds out that they're hiring. Also, a new family, the Mitchell family, moves in when their parents desperately need jobs.

Rating: T

Pairings: Not giving it away yet.

Disclaimer: I own Hannah Montana. Okay, maybe not, but a girl can wish can't she?

* * *

Hi, my name is Miley Rae Stewart, and I'm sixteen years old. I am also known as Hannah Montana. I am an only child, except for my annoying older brother whom I believe was born just to torture me, because I don't see any other purpose to his life. Anyway, I like with my dad and Jackson in Malibu, California. We moved here from Tennessee a few months after my mom passed away. Daddy says we moved here to start fresh. That's when I started singing. I realized that I wanted to have a normal life, because my daddy believed that it was best. I went to get a disguise at this small town near Texas, where I met my soon-to-be bodyguard. When we finally arrived in Cali, I made friends, and enemies.

My best friends are Lillian Anne Truscott, skater-girl and soon-to-be fashion designer, Oliver Oscar Oken, the doughnut, and Mariana Cassandra Nelson, the smart one. We always hang out together, and I mean ALWAYS! Now, my enemies, well, where should I start? There's Mikayla, who is stuck up and thinks she's better than everyone else, Amber and Ashley, the mean girls, Rico, who embarrasses me whenever he can, and Heather, who isn't really my enemy, but she's Lilly's, so that has to count for something.

The story I'm about to tell you is full of action, love, hate, and friendship. This story contains a big number of people who look alike, a weird name for a weird couple, plenty of mistakes, an F on a science test, and doughnuts. This story is all about what happened during my teen years and my twenties. This story is my story.

To understand the story better, I'll start with a flashback. This took place right around my birth, before my mother died, and when Jackson was even more clueless than he is now.

_Flashback (3__rd__ person)_

"_Isn't it great Robbie Ray? We're going to have a girl!" said Brooke, 6 months pregnant, sitting on her comfy couch at home._

"_Yes, honey. It's great! What should we name her?" Robbie Ray asked his ecstatic wife._

"_I don't know, maybe Emily, or Riley," she said, thinking about it._

"_We should give her a unique name. I can just feel she's going to be a unique girl," he said after a few minutes of pondering._

"_Let's not worry about it. When we think of a good name, we'll know it." She said, grabbing the remote. "For now, let's just watch some news."_

_Brooke turned on the TV, which was on the news channel, she was about to change the channel when something caught her eye._

"_This is Lanette Goldberg with your evening news. I'm here to bring you the exclusive story of Septuplets. This is Leah and Michael Mitchell. Leah is the first woman in the United States to ever give birth to Septuplets. Now, if you didn't know, septuplets are like twin or triplets, except there are seven of them . . ."_

"_Sweetie, could you imagine having to name all of those kids?" Robbie Ray asked._

"_I'd be more concerned about taking care of them!" Brooke replied._

"_Yeah, that would be hard. Plus, I'd probably go deaf while you were giving birth to them. Your scream is out there," he said, chuckling to himself._

"_Are you making fun of a pregnant woman? That's not very nice, Robbie," she said, hitting him playfully._

_End Flashback_

Now, you're probably wondering where I'm going with this. Well . . .

* * *

A/N: Was it okay? Was it awful? Comment please! 


	2. Mikayla & The Clones

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

A/N: Here's the second chapter! I promise this one will be more interesting.

* * *

"Miley!" yelled Robbie Ray. 

"Yeah, dad?" I asked as I went downstairs.

"Honey, Mr. Tipton is opening a new Tipton Hotel in Malibu. He requested for you to sing at the opening along with Mikayla and the headliner who will work there. Should I tell him you'd be glad to?" he asked.

"Mikayla? No way!" I said.

"C'mon honey, it'll be fun. It's just Mikayla. You won't be performing at the same time, and you might not even see her. Please." He begged.

"Fine, but why are you begging?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, because I already told him yes. Now, who wants pie?" he said in one breath.

"Dad! You need to ask me before you schedule stuff!" I exclaimed.

"Honey, it's Mr. Tipton, he's big and famous, and he can make you more big and famous." Dad said.

"Will London be there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I suppose she will." He said.

"Good, she still owes me 100 bucks." I said, heading upstairs to call Lilly.

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lilly! It's Miley!"

"Hi Miley! What's up?"

"I'm performing at the new Tipton when it opens Friday. Is Lola coming?"

"Duh!"

"Okey dokey. See you tomorrow at school!"

Before I knew it, it was Friday.

Lola, Daddy, and I entered the hotel. There was a brunette woman, whom I recognized was the headliner, along with two twin blonde boys talking in the corner. I saw a blonde girl at the candy counter, and Mikayla by the couch, and . . . Wait, Mikayla? My dad said she wasn't performing at the same time as me. He lied!

Anyways, I grabbed Lola and told my dad that we'd be getting candy. I was mostly trying to get as far as possible from Mikayla, but candy was always a plus too.

"Hi. Welcome to the Malibu Tipton. What may I get for – Hannah Montana!!" the Candy counter girl exclaimed.

My eyes widened. Sweet nibblets! Now Mikayla's going to come over here and attempt to insult my every move!

"Sorry. What may I get you?" she asked, still stunned.

"A hiding place! Fast!" I exclaimed.

Dang flabbit! It wasn't quick enough. Mikayla was coming over here. She was . . . smiling?

"Can I have your autograph?" Mikayla asked.

"What are you talking about Mikayla?" I asked. This girl is strange.

"I'm not Mikayla. My name is Alex. Alex Russo." She said.

"What do you mean you're not Mikayla?" I asked.

"I'm not Mikayla. I don't even know who Mikayla is," she said.

"Okay, whatever." I said and walked away.

Mikayla is acting really strange. I started walking towards the doors of the hotel when Mikayla walked in . . . Wait, Mikayla? I turned and saw that was DEFINITELY Mikayla. She was smirking and wearing a totally STUPID outfit.

That means that that other girl really wasn't Mikayla. I better go apologize. I walked back over to her.

"Look, I'm sorry Hannah. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll leave." She said.

"No, it's okay. I mistook you for this girl named Mikayla. It turns out that she's right over there. You just look a lot like her." I said, and pointed towards where Mikayla was standing.

"Wow. She does look like me!" she said.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about before. Do you still want my autograph?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said, apparently excited.

I gave her my autograph and turned around too see . . . no Lilly. Where did that girl go?

It was time for me to go on stage, so I headed to the lounge. I saw the brunette woman again, along with Mikayla, the REAL Mikayla.

"Hey, Hannah! Are you really going to go out there and make a big fool of yourself?" Mikayla snapped.

"Of course not. I think you confused me with you, although that is to be expected. Your mind is only the size of a peanut, well, maybe." I snapped back.

"Whatever." She said.

"Can't even think of a comeback, well that is to be expected as well. That's right, I went there!" I snapped again.

I went onstage, and introduced Carey Martin. She was singing next, and then it would be me, then Mikayla.

When it was my turn, I sang "Life's What You Make It", and then went up to my hotel room, where Lilly and I would be spending the night.

I woke up in the morning, and went down to the lobby to sign up for the Continental Breakfast. I figured that it wouldn't be too hard to get in, considering that it was only opening day, and I'm a celebrity.

When I reached the Lobby, I was surprised. There were tons and tons of people at the check in desk. A long line to the Candy Counter, and no spaces open in the breakfast. I turned back around to head upstairs. I entered the elevator, and there were 1,2,3,4,5,6 . . . 7 girls that looked exactly alike! Wow! Septuplets! I've never seen those before. Well, anyways, that elevator was full so I stepped out, and waited for the next one. The doors opened, I got hit by a football, and then it was all black.

"Hannah! I'm so so so sorry! Please forgive me!" I heard a voice. I opened my eyes to see a pair of blonde twins, the same ones from last night, staring at me.

I sat up, and looked around. I was still in the lobby, apparently, no one had noticed. It was too crowded to notice anything!

"Hannah! I'm sorry!" said one of the boys.

"It's okay. What happened?" I asked.

"My brother threw the football out of the elevator and it hit your forehead." The other boy said.

"It's alright. Just help me up." I said.

After I got up, I asked, "You guys want to come to the lounge? I have reservations to see the headliner, but my guests are still asleep," I said, then took a glance at my watch. 10:54, typical.

"Sure, Hannah!" said the first boy.

"Are you talking about Carey Martin?" the second boy asked.

"Uhh, yeah, I think that was her name." I said.

"That's our mom!" said the first boy.

"Really? Cool." I said. "What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Zack, and this is Cody," said the first boy.

"Ooh, like, Zac Efron and Cody Linely!" I said. Names are easy to remember when they're the same as cute guys!

We went to the lounge and watched the show. We said our goodbyes, and I went upstairs, just to see that Lilly and Daddy we're still asleep.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 2! This was more transitional and to add the Suite Life and Wizard's characters in. 

(PS - I'll update once this story reaches 9 reviews)


	3. I Love The Beach

Reviews:

**xxLOVEMExxDONTHATEMExx**: Thanks!

**RIP GG and VM**: Yeah, they're about 3 months older than Miley. They'll be important soon.

* * *

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, or Wizards of Waverly Place.

A/N: This chapter will include more action, I promise!

After we went home that afternoon, Oliver, Lilly and I headed to the beach.

"So, Miles, how was the performance yesterday?" Oliver asked.

"Fine," I replied.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun, because I wasn't there, because I wasn't invited, again," he said.

"Oliver, I told you a million times, they could only get Hannah one room with two beds. You would've had to sleep in the bed with my dad or on the floor," I said.

Oliver then mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

"Hey, look, it's Alex," I said, walking towards her.

"Hi, Alex," I said.

"How do you know my name?" she questioned.

I then remembered that Hannah met Alex, not Miley.

"Umm, I heard someone calling you that," I said.

"Uhh, okay . . ." she said. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Miley, and this is my friend Lilly," I said.

"Hi," she said. "Have you seen a boy about this tall, black hair and a really geeky shirt?" she asked.

"Uhh, no. Is he your boyfriend?" Lilly asked.

"Eww! No! He's my brother, Justin," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh," Lilly said.

"Oh, there he is!" she pointed and walked off towards Rico's.

_Alex's POV_

"Justin! We gotta go!" I yelled.

"Hold on, Alex! I just got a job!" he said excitedly.

"You got a job on our first day here?" I asked. Geez, my brother is weird!

"Uhh, yeah," he said. "This guy, Jackson, is helping me out," he said pointing to the guy next to him.

Ooh, he's cute!

"Hi Jackson!" I said in a flirty voice.

"Hi," he started, "You must be Justin's sister Alex,"

"Yeah, that's me, Alex, Alex Russo," I said nervously.

Wow, he is really cute!

"It's weird how you look so much like Mikayla!" he said.

"People keep telling me that. Hannah Montana even mistook me for her," I said matter-of-factly.

"Do you like Mikayla?" he asked.

"I don't know who she is," I said.

"She's a pop singer, and she sings "If Cupid Had A Heart."" He replied.

"I still don't know her," I said.

"So . . ." he said.

"So . . ." I said.

"So, I have tickets for the next Hannah Montana concert. Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

OMG! He just asked me out! I can't believe it!

"Sure! When is it?" I asked.

"It's Saturday. I'll pick you up at seven?" he replied.

"Sure!" I smiled and walked home.

At first, I didn't want to move here, but now I love it!

_Jackson's POV_

"Miley!" I yelled, while knocking on her door.

"What do you want Jackson?" she relied.

"Miles, can I have 2 tickets for Friday's performance?" I asked.

"I guess, if you leave me alone!" she whined.

"Score!" I yelled to no one in particular.

* * *

A/N: That was a reaaaally short chapter, I know. The next one will be longer, better, and much more important. I'll update once I reach 9 reviews. 


	4. The Prophecy

A/N: Okeydokey, this is a very important chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

_Miley's POV_

Did I seriously just promise Jackson some tickets? Oh well, it's not like it's sold out completely. Even though it is.

_Beep._

My InstantMessenger beeped. I might as well see who it is.

Sk8rgurl: (Lilly) miles?  
Popstar: (Miley) yea?  
Sk8rgurl: did u study?  
Popstar: for what?  
Sk8rgurl: the science test 2morrow.  
Popstar: oh, I forgot  
Sk8rgurl: me 2  
Popstar: so, why did u im me?  
Sk8rgurl: I wanted 2 see if u were gonna fail as miserably as me  
Popstar: theres a pretty good chance of that  
Sk8rgurl: k, see u 2morrow  
Popstar: u2

I signed off and turned on my iPod. I listened to it until I fell asleep.

The next morning, I got up and went to school. Lucky for me, I have science first. (Note the sarcasm in the last sentence)

After the test, which I know I failed, my teacher said that we needed to find a book on something interesting that has to do with science, and bring it tomorrow so we can do a project.

I'm thrilled. (Note: I love sarcasm!)

At lunch, me and Lilly, or Lilly and I, whatever floats your boat, went to the library to get our books for science.

We were looking through a very dusty bookshelf when Lilly tried to pull out a certain book. It was stuck. I tried to help her, but I was weaker than her. When we finally got it out, we saw another book behind it. Cautiously, Lilly pulled it out. It was called The Prophecy.

We took the book to the nearest table, and opened it. It was very old and dusty. The book was humungous.

Each of the chapters was in a different language. When we finally found the English chapter, chapter 76, I had about 4 paper cuts. The book read:

_Light is energy, and energy is what keeps the world revolving. The prophecy states that there are seven colors of light, which together, equal white light. White light creates colors, heat, and a source of energy. Without the light, there is no life. Light is the source of life for all worlds. It is held in a single soul, separated seven ways. Each of the seven beings live as humans for a single century, and then the parts are separated once more, passed on to new bodies, new holders. The light is in their soul, it is undetected by all people except the seven parts themselves. Sometimes, the seven beholders will be born on different continents, sometimes on different worlds. It is very rare that any of the seven will ever meet each other. The seven light souls are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. During the beholders' lives, they are immortal to any type of death, whether it be murder, suicide, or sickness, these beings cannot rest until they finish their quest, the quest to keep light, and life, alive. The only people who can witness their powers are the seven beholders themselves, and anyone who fully reads this prophecy. If a human being reads the entire prophecy, they are near one of the souls at this moment._

"Wow. Lilly, do you think this is real?" I asked.

"I sure do! Let's ask Mr. Dowel if we can work on the project together," she replied.

We checked out the book, and headed to our science classroom. After about a half hour of debating, arguing, pleading, and hungriness, we were allowed to do the project together.

After school, we went to my house to start on the project.

_3__rd__ person POV_

Miley and Lilly began throwing out ideas on what they should do, when suddenly, Miley thought of something.

"Lilly, read the last sentence!" Miley shouted.

"Okay . . . why?" Lilly questioned while opening the book. "If a human being reads the entire prophecy, they are near one of the souls at this moment,"

"Ohemgee! That is sort of freaky!" Miley screeched.

"You're right! It's awesome! We should find out who it is! Talk about extra credit!" Lilly added.

Little did they know, they were near many more than one of the souls . . .

* * *

A/N: Oooh! Creepy! Lilly's last line was sort of taken from my friend Allyson. When we went to Six Flags, she was all "Ohemgee! That roller coaster was awesome!" after all of the ones that made me want to puke. She's strange. Anyways, hope you liked it! I bet you'll NEVER guess who the soul(s) that are near them are. (Please note the sarcasm. I love sarcasm! Ain't it awesome?).

I'll update after I get to 13 reviews on this story.


End file.
